1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulse width modulation (PWM) and, more particularly, to controlling the duty cycle of a pulse width modulated signal used to power a fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fans are often used to evacuate warm air from enclosures in which electronic systems are contained. For example, most computer systems include at least one fan to aid in system cooling. The increased airflow provided by fans aids in eliminating waste heat that may otherwise build up and adversely affect system operation.
Control of fans in a system typically involves a fan control unit executing a fan control algorithm. A fan control algorithm may determine the method for controlling one or more fans that are configured to evacuate warm air from a system enclosure. For example, the fan control algorithm may specify that a fan's speed should be increased or decreased dependent upon a detected temperature. Such control algorithms may also involve turning off a fan if the temperature is deemed cool enough to do so.
Fan drive systems often use a PWM generator to drive an external circuit that controls the voltage between the power and ground interfaces of the fan, which in turn controls the speed of the fan. PWMs are useful because they provide a digital control for the pulse width of a signal. The fan is turned on for the duration of the pulse and turned off between pulses. The duty cycle of the pulse train currently being provided to the fan determines the fan's speed.
One problem that results from using PWMs to drive fan circuits is that the fan noise increases when the duty cycle of the PWM is changed. Typically, linear algorithms are used to control how the duty cycle of the PWM changes in response to increases in temperature. Thus, the duty cycle of the PWM will undergo the same amount of change per degree of temperature change, regardless of how the temperature relates to the allowable range of temperatures.